fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shura/Quotes
Ally Shura Conquest Chapter 17 Vs. Kotaro * Shura: Heh... So you're the daimyo of Mokushu, eh? We finally meet. * Kotaro: Who are you? I don't know any generic pirates. * Shura: I am Shura, of Kohga. And you will pay for destroying my people! * Kotaro: '''Aw, so you came here to get revenge? That's precious. I've killed dozens of men like you. Lowly drifters without a home. Don't even bother. Like your pathetic kingdom, you don't stand a chance. * '''Shura: Killing you will be no bother at all. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. And one day I will rebuild Kohga and undo the damage you caused! * Kotaro: HA! That's rich. I killed all your people. Burned your village to the ground. All of your ninja combined weren't enough to stop me. Yet you think you alone can kill me?! HAHAHAHA! * Shura: We'll see how funny it is when you're begging for mercy. You took everything from me. Before I rebuild, allow me to return the favor. * Kotaro: Ah, a lovely dream. Let that dream comfort you in your last moments. The last remnant of Kohga ends here! * Shura: For my friends and family...for my honor and vengeance...FOR KOHGA! Enemy Shura Birthright Chapter 22 Conquest Chapter 16 Revelation Chapter 15 My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "It's strange... I woke up feeling pretty good this morning." (surge) * "I wouldn't be alive today if I didn't practice as much as I do." (weapon exp) * "Hmm, I wonder if you could sell this..." (item) * "Buying accessories for someone like me would be a waste, but it's your choice." (accessory gift ask) ** "Forgive me. I'm not used to such generosity... You're too kind!" (accessory gift given, loved) ** "You're far too kind. Thank you." (accessory gift given, liked) ** "I can source my own skivvies, thank you very much." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Lord/Lady Corrin, you remembered what today was? That's...quite nice, actually." (friendship birthday present) ** "You really are something else, you know that? You're too good to me." (married birthday present) ** "You came to your senses. Now, let's get back to work." (accessory gift not given) * "Thanks for believing in me Lord/Lady Corrin." (idle) * "Well, this is a new problem for me—I don't have anything to do right now." (idle) * " I would be honored to fight by your side in the next battle, Lady/Lord Corrin." (idle) * "Sorry, I'm a little busy at the moment, Lady/Lord Corrin." (idle) * "Oh, hey. I was just looking for a shortcut. Old habits die hard, y'know?" (idle) * "Hey, good to see you, Corrin! How's your day?" (married) * "If you need a break from patrolling, I'm your man." (idle) * "Thanks for believing in me, Corrin. I'll always be in your debt." (married) * "You and I will be unstoppable together in the next battle, Corrin." (married) * "I've got my eye on you, stranger." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "What are you plotting next?" (hobby, female) * "I'd love to hear more about what makes you tick." (hobby, male) * "Four fists are better than two. We should team up.” (team-up) Replying - Normal * "With all due respect... It's none of your business." (hobby) * "Oh, nothing that you need to know about. Why are you asking anyway?" (hobby) * "All right, but I hope you're not a dead weight out there." (team-up) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "I enjoy playing cards too, but I'm not sure it's good for me to be seen in here..." (Invite) * "I don't know how the others would feel about you getting advice from me, but OK..." (Invite) * "Teaching you to pick a lock won't take long, but I gotta ask... Why?" (Invite) * "Well, this is awkward. I can only stay for a little while before people will start to talk..." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." (Entrance) * "Ah, you're home. What a relief! I can finally relax... with you." (Entrance) * "Welcome home, Corrin. My life with you is so peaceful." (Entrance) * "Nothing would make me happier than a whole day with you in my arms." (After bonding) * "Ah, welcome home. I can really relax here, you know? Guess I fell asleep." (waking up) * "GAH! ...Oh, Corrin. You scared me. Welcome back." (waking up harshly) * "Hey! You're home. I got you these flowers. You deserve something beautiful." (flowers) * "Welcome home, Corrin. I'll never tire of soaking my bones in a hot bath. Ahhh..." (hot spring) * "You're adorable. You know that? You always have the craziest ideas, but hey—it worked!" (cooled) Bonding * "I don't wanna steal a kiss. I want you to give me one. ...Ahh, that was nice." ''(kiss) * ''"Can we spend a little more time together? I don't want to go home alone." * "No matter what happens, I'll never let you go." * "I never could have hoped for things to turn out like this. I love you so much." (after completing a full heart) Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Sometimes you get the bear." (6+ stats up) * "I got nothing to complain about." (4-5 stats up) * "I take what I can get." (2-3 stats up) * "What a waste of time." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I'm flexible." Confession Roster The leader of a group of thieves in Nohr. Formerly of the sacked city of Kohga in Hoshido. Trained to serve the royal family as a ninja, but forced to survive as a thief. Great at long-distance swimming. Born on 12/21. Help Description A thief from Kohga now in Nohr. While not honorable, he is surprisingly thoughtful. Corrin's Birthday * "I'm not one to celebrate my own birthday, but I hope yours is special." (unmarried) * "''Happy birthday Corrin! We have already made a long road, right?"'' (married) * "Happy birthday." Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Support * "Don't die on me." * "We all die eventually." * "This won't be easy." * "How you wanna do this?" * "Just my luck." * "Leave this to me." * "Let's go!" Attack Stance * "Die already!" * "I got some fight left!" * "What are you lookin' at?" * "Hey! Over here!" * "Here I come!" Guard Stance * "Not today!" * "I've gotcha!" * "Over my dead body!" Critical/Skill * "Get out of my way!" * "It's your time to die!" * "No one beats me!" * "Now you've done it!" Defeated Enemy * "It was your time!" * "I had no choice." * "No match for me." * "Death comes to everyone!" * "Respect your elders!" * "Ha ha ha." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Stealing my glory, huh?" Defeated by Enemy * "Went down... fighting..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes